BLEACH vs Trigun
by Orochi G
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and more chapters will be added shortly.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach vs. Trigun

_**Before I begin, the web site for Squad14, as mentioned by Kutsuki, is .com.**_

Ichigo was sleeping in his makeshift bed in Sereitei, trying to catch up on rest before going back to the world of the living. The door quickly opened, Renji stepped in, and then the door closed. "Get up, Ichigo. The Senkaimon is gonna open in 20 minutes!" said Renji. "What, really?" replied Ichigo.

"Yeah, really moron!"

"Why didn't you come in an hour ago?!" Ichigo said angrily.

"You should've done it yourself!"

"Why you-"

Suddenly, the door broke in half and hit the opposite wall. Kenpachi stood excitedly in the door frame. "Fight me Ichigo!" Were the first words to break the silence. "How many times do I have to say no?!" cried Ichigo. Kenpachi ignored Ichigo and slashed his sword at Ichigo. He dodged the attack, and his makeshift bed was slashed in half. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and said, " What the hell are you thinking?! I could've been killed!"

"If you don't attack, then I will!" Kenpachi slashed again, this time cutting the wall. Ichigo ran through the hole in the wall and continued to the senkaimon. As Ichigo ran, he passed Rangiku, who asked, "Hey, wanna join us for a drink?"

"Can't," replied Ichigo. Ichigo finally made it to the Senkaimon, where he was met by Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Orihime. A few minutes later, the Senkaimon was ready. Ichigo and Chad entered first, followed by Uryu and Orihime, then Rukia. As they entered, they noticed something wrong. Instead of the usual purplish color was replaced by red, then yellow. On the other end, they didn't see Karakura, but instead, they saw a small village in the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

** everybody!**

** for the wait.**

* * *

Vash sat quietly, drinking sake at the local tavern. He could feel the weight of his heavy magnum buried beneath his long, bright red trench-coat. The past few weeks had been heavily uneventful. He knew that he was a wanted man, but nobody knew exactly what he looked like, so there wasn't a way to distinguish him to the authorities. Nobody talked to him, and he was glad for that, because if his presence were to be discovered, he would either be shot at, or arrested. Suddenly, and drastically loud, a drunk man hobbled in, and started rambling about some weird light in the sky. One man, who had arrived shortly before, and hadn't started drinking yet, convinced the drunk man that it was probably nothing. The sun started getting brighter, but nobody noticed, for they were too drunk to care. Out of nowhere, the ceiling exploded as a large object crashed through it. The group off cheerful drunks instantly morphed into a dizzy, panicked, gun-wielding mob. Vash sprinted from the inside of the building so that he wouldn't inhale too much of the cloudy debris. While outside, he looked up to see if the strange light really existed. Vash saw it, but it faded from view quickly as three bolts of what looked like lightning erupted from it. The earth shook as each projectile found it's mark. He heard screams coming from inside. A dense beam of green lightning shot from the side of the tavern. In place of the wall was an immense gaping hole in the tavern. When the debris cleared, the silhouette of a tall man was revealed. There was something wrong with the arm, though. It was... disfigured, for lack of better terms. It looked mostly normal, but it came up to a U-shape at the top. The hand began to glow, and, out of fear, Vash darted away toward town, screaming alien along the way. As he started, most of the drunks in the tavern got up and joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad woke up, disoriented in a meter-deep crater. He looked around and noticed that he had landed in a bar. He was surrounded by drunks, who had all been knocked to the ground by the force of his landing. There was however, one man who was panicked, running and coughing in the debris. Chad wanted to figure out where he was, so he started to walk toward the door. Abruptly, one remaining section of the roof collapsed and blocked the door, so he formed his hollow-like right arm and used an el-directo on the wall. Through the gaping hole in the wall, he saw the same man who left before the section of ceiling collapsed. The strange man stared at Chad for a second, then started running and screaming, "Alien!" Every one of the men who had collapsed jumped to their feet and hobbled after the strange man.


End file.
